K-ON! OneShot – Friend 'Till The End (PensReadyMusicSteady)
by spywi
Summary: Prompt: Nodoka and Yui in an open field. Theme/Ideas: Loyalty / Fortune. Optional considerations: Taking place in Spring at night. (P.S. This is a bit of a continuation of my "Things You Said" YuiAzu fanfic )


"Aw, you won't even be there for the reunion concert?" Yui groaned.

"No, I'm sorry, Yui," said Nodoka. The two girls were lounging on Yui's couch in her apartment.

"But everyone's getting together and everything! It's our high school graduation; you should be there too!" whined Yui, kicking her feet up and down.

"I have work, and I have other plans that weekend. Plus, big parties aren't exactly my thing, you know."

"Awwwwww..." Yui said, burying her head into the pillow she was holding.

"Anyways," Nodoka said, hastily changing the subject. "How's Azusa holding up?"

"She's doing alright," Yui said. "It was just stress and heatstroke, so everyone's relieved."

"That's good," said Nodoka, breathing a sigh of relief. "I was really worried when I heard the news, but I'm happy that the whole story had a happy ending."

"Yup, hehe," said Yui, staring down at the band of gold around her finger. While it hadn't been that long since Yui had proposed to Azusa, it still filled her with delight whenever she retold the story. The first person she had told was Nodoka, who congratulated them on the spot and even sent over some snacks as an early present.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom. Be right back?" said Nodoka, getting up from the couch.

"Yeah, go ahead," said Yui, still daydreaming. As she stepped into the hallway, Nodoka could still hear Yui happily humming " _Gohan wa Okazu_."

Yui looked around the room, then stood up and began to clean the candy wrappers off the coffee table. Azusa usually scolded her whenever she left trash around the house.

Yui dropped the used wrappers into the trash bin and came back to the living room to see Nodoka's phone blinking. She couldn't help but glance at the notification on the screen.

 ** _Makoto: Hey, bae! Can't wait for the movie date tonight! ILY 3_**

" _Who's Makoto?_ " Yui thought. " _I don't remember her talking about anyone with that name._ "

Nodoka never mentioned meeting a guy named Makoto, nor did she mention anything about going on a date.

Yui heard the bathroom door close and nearly jumped out of her skin. She scrambled to her seat just as Nodoka rounded the corner.

"Everything okay? It sounded like you fell over."

"I-I-I'm a-alright. I s-slipped on a candy w-wrapper or something."

"Ah. Better make sure you clean that up. Azusa might get mad."

"Roger that!" said Yui, saluting. _Safe!_ she thought.

Nodoka noticed the green light on her phone. She unlocked her phone and started scrolling through the messages. Yui could have sworn that Nodoka's face went a shade of red that she'd never seen before.

* * *

The girls decided to walk to the local park. This park connected to a massive field that doubled as a soccer field during fall. As it was spring, the grass was dotted with flowers.

"Hey, Yui, take a picture of me next to this tree!" said Nodoka, handing Yui her phone.

"Hold on, it's focusing," said Yui, trying to keep the phone steady. As she held the phone, it vibrated in her hand, and a notification banner displayed a message.

 ** _Makoto: Aw, don't be shy. Trust me, you'll enjoy tonight!_**

Yui's hands started to shake even more, and her face grew red.

"What's wrong? Still blurry?"

"Um, y-you have a message…" said Yui. She felt bad, because it seemed like she was prying into Nodoka's private life. "I'm sorry, I've unintentionally been reading the notifications…"

"Ah…who's the message from?"

"From 'Makoto.'"

"Oh. Just ignore that."

"Huh?" Yui said, staring at Nodoka. Nodoka gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"It's just…shouldn't' you be responding to him? He seems like he's your boyfriend or something…I shouldn't butt in or be nosy…"

"Yui, Makoto's a unisex name. It can be used for boys or _girls_."

"Eh?"

"Makoto's my coworker. She's been trying to get me to be less of an introvert, and she sort of tricked me into agreeing to go on a group date with her other friends. She's pretty pushy and forward, and has been calling me 'bae,' whatever that's supposed to mean."

"S-So…" said Yui, hesitantly. "You're not dating a muscular college graduate named Makoto with large back muscles, who was the captain of his high school swim team?"

"I swear, you have the strangest imagination sometimes. Where exactly did you come to that conclusion from a couple of texts?"

"I dunno, I just thought that you were moving forward with your life, meeting cute boys and spending the night with them watching movies and chilling and all that?"

"It's hard to believe you're my best friend, Yui. I'm starting to cringe at the fact that you know what the term _chilling_ even means."

"H-Hey, it's not my fault! Ritsu showed me the definition online…"

"I'm just kidding. But if you ever feel like you need to ask me something, just ask me. Alright?"

"Yes…" Yui said, sighing happily. She raised the phone again, taking a snapshot of Nodoka.

"Seeing as you _have_ to go to this movie thing, you owe Houkago Tea Time a breakfast date at that new pancake place they opened up," said Yui, grinning from behind the phone.

"Which one is that exactly?" said Nodoka, walking towards her.

"I dunno, it's blue."

"Weirdo," Nodoka chuckled.

"Hey, just 'cuz it's not a guy doesn't mean that you're still not doing _this_ and _that_ with them. Just saying!" said Yui, suddenly sprinting away.

"Hey! I said she's just a coworker!" yelled Nodoka, chasing after her.

"I'm engaged to Azusa. Your point is?"

Nodoka sped up and tagged Yui's arm. The both of them stopped, panting.

"Never mind…" said Nodoka. As goofy as their conversations usually go, it was nice to spend a spring afternoon with her best friend this way.

"Come here," Nodoka said, pulling Yui into a hug.

"Oof. What's up, Prez?" said Yui.

"Friends 'till the end, ya goofball?"

"Friends 'till the end!"


End file.
